Deadly Alliance
by Words
Summary: The war has begun. The order has begun recruiting special wizards to their cause, but at the same time, Voldemort has created deadly alliances of his own.


"Wakey wakey Olive and Tom."

The two animals acknowledged the man.

"Made all the preps I hope, everyone should be down here and ready to watch the operation begin in 15. I recommended you two, so please make me look good."

The mongoose rolled his eyes at the man.

"Right."

Harry woke up to a commotion down stairs. He had spent 6 short weeks at the Dursleys before being whisked to the barren house once again under heavy escort. The house felt dead, despite all the business of the Order. His two friends had joined him shortly after his arrival and helped warm up his mood in this damned house. He changed into some robes and descended downstairs.

Most of the order was there. Even Ron had gotten up. Hermione was talking with a tall brunette. The girl was wearing goldish… armor!? There also was an Indian boy. He had light brown skin and was also was wearing armor, but his was greenish camo-like. He was talking animatedly with the slime ball, Snape. Harry nudged Ron, who was eating breakfast.

"Ron"

"O! Hey Harry."

"What's going on?"

"No idea, some big operation for the order."

"Who are those two?"

"Well the girl is Olive and the boy is Tom. That's about all I know though. Besides that the girl goes to Hogwarts and knows Hermione somehow and the boy from what I heard is a muggle though he has a wand."

"Muggle with a wand?!"

Ron shrugged.

Dumbledore entered.

"I hope I have not delayed you too late?"

"Your right on time professor", said Olivia.

"Snape has told me all about your plan Olivia; if you succeed we can strike a major blow to Voldemort."

Everyone except Tom and Harry flinched.

"Ah and it is a pleasure to meet you. Your name is Tom?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dumbledore."

"You are a mage right?"

"Yep, though I haven't done anything lately thanks to her."

He grinned and nodded in the direction of Olivia.

"May I inquire why?" asked the head of the Order.

"Some political reason or sort they put a charm on anyone under 18 so that they can't 'log in'. She tries to rationalize it but fails every time."

She glared at him.

"Anyway, we're ready to commence the operation."

"Then please begin."

Olivia and Tom placed a small glasslike pyramid on the floor and activated it.

Tom then began checking his gear and the explosives while Olivia briefed the bystanders.

"We will open up a portal and arrive right hear in the Death eater base. We will then proceed to sneak around the base and plant explosives at key locations. Once the explosives are set we will start the timer portal out and in a few moments the whole base will be fried. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"What will you do if you encounter death eater patrols?"

"We will er Tom what's the word?"

"Neutralize?"

"Neutralize them."

"Just wondering Olivia but isn't he a muggle?"

"Don't worry, he is … he'll be fine."

"Yo, Olive I'm all set here."  
"I'm ready… wait cant find my dagger."

"_Accio _Dagger"

"Catch Olive, hope that answers your question Herm-?"

"Hermoine"

"Olive I'll summon the portal."

" 'Kay, ready when you are."

"Right" "Roiga Thilia!"

Harry watched in awe as a little white swirling vortex appeared.

"Portal stabilizing in 3… 2… 1. Portal stabilized."

"One last thing, you'll be able to watch us through our command cubes", said the brunette.

"Still have no idea why you call pyramids cubes."

"Later Sev."

The boy passed through the portal and the girl followed him.

Hermione walked back and sat down by the two other members of the trio.

"This is going to be interesting. Olivia never told me that she did this before."

"Anyway how did you know that girl?" asked the red head.

"Well­­-"

She watched as two images of the boy and girl appeared from the pyramids.

"Landing zone clear Olive. Planting explosive no.1"

He attached a black explosive to the bottom of the wall.  
"This sure as hell beats summer school."

"Parents won't let you do nothing?"

"Nope, and you won't let me do anything."

The mission was proceeding like planned with no hitches.

The Team had planted 2 explosives and was in sight of the third bomb site.

There was a long Death Eater walking down the hall.

"I'll get him, cover me Olive."

He snuck up behind the cloaked figure. There was a short struggle, but the lad removed the obstacle by slitting its throat.

"Goodnight. Target neutralized. Heading to plant the bomb."

He sneaked over to the site and was about done planting the bomb when-

"_Expelliarmus_"

Olivia shouted, "_Protego_"

"_Zojak Quaguz_"

A fire bolt blossomed from Tom's wand. The Death Eater barely dodged the bolt.

A red stream shot out of the other death eater's wand barley missing the boy.

"_Stupefy_"

"Nice shot Olive. One down, one to go," shouted Tom, while dodging a spell.

"_Expelliarmus," _

The Death Eater quickly countered the attack, but let down his guard in his other foe's direction.

"_Stupefy_"

The "muggle" had just stunned the other Death Eater.

"Tom reminded me later to ask you how you know Stupefy and Accio."

"What I get bored sometimes when you rant."

"I do not-"

He grinned at her.   
"Mmph"

"Abort or continue?"

"Lets A-"

They could hear voices emanating from a door only a few feet from the stunned Death Eaters.

"You recall. I'm just gonna see if I can hear what they are saying."

"I'll go double check the explosives and portal out."

Tom was almost back to bombsite two when…

"_Stupefy_"

He sprinted back to where he had left his friend, but when he turned the corner.

"_Avada Kedavera_"

The bolt hit the girl's head. She fell to the ground.

"Olive," whispered Tom.

He set off the explosives. Something hit his head and the world went black…


End file.
